


竭泽而渔

by Demon_fei



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_fei/pseuds/Demon_fei





	竭泽而渔

战争学院 召唤师大厅  
这里禁止争斗,万事公平.但对于仇家而言依然不是一个好的见面地点.特别是在抢掉对方第一个蓝并赢下比赛得情况下.

就在刚才的峡谷比赛中,召唤师让自己3分钟左右去对方野区骚扰.三张牌隔墙飞过,竟是抢到了对面Jungler的蓝buff,而对面Jungler召唤师使用的,正好是格雷福斯.之后的战局摧枯拉朽,没有了魔力补寄的格雷福斯总是慢人一步.不是在自己线上击杀掉对方mid后姗姗来迟,就是还在赶往战局的路上时自己已经开启命运飞了过去.选牌落下胜局已定,还不到二十五分钟自己就与队友们协助召唤师拿下了这场比赛.

其实战争学院里的比赛大多都跟英雄们没关系,纵观大局决定胜负是召唤师的权责,自己只需要听从召唤师地命令使用自己的能力就好.但格雷福斯气急败坏的样子实在太过有趣.本就不修边幅的脸上被大号铅弹炸出的灰烬弄得更加灰头土脸,朝草丛吐口唾沫,嘴里又不知道骂了句什么.仍然死死地盯着自己,如果没有召唤师的命令,估计他早都冲过队友和防御塔与自己同归于尽了吧.

而现在,可没有召唤师管着他.

投影消失的召唤师大厅巨大空旷,崔斯特特意等到队友都走光了才闲庭信步地往出口走.还想着自己在联盟的胜率又高了,或者等会去哪儿捞一把之类的美事.回神则看到了对自己妄图食肉寝皮的人.

格雷福斯似乎是回来拿东西的.输了比赛心情必然不会好到哪里去,更何况是输给自己的仇家.他低头皱眉抽着雪茄,抬眼看见一脸轻松的崔斯特眉头便皱得更紧了.

“好久不见,马尔科...”崔斯特招呼还没说完,格雷福斯抬手就是一拳打在那张嬉笑的脸上.对方也明显没有预料到,被一拳打得晕头转向直往墙边靠.

“咳咳...”崔斯特边往墙退边缓神,确认了格雷福斯并没有拿枪,"果然..."

战争学院内禁止一切魔法争斗.一旦违反遭受的可不仅仅是惩罚.但这并不代表在这里不会挨揍,事实上联盟的人狡猾到并不阻止各种意义上的打斗,并在结束后才进行审判.显然眼前被激怒的野兽还尚存些理智."妈的,当年他怎么就一点理智都没有."崔斯特暗骂一句."纯体能的对抗上自己占不到一丝便宜,只能尝试把格雷福斯骗到外头去“你要是想打架我可以奉陪,可是这马上就要有新的比赛.咱么先出去怎么样？”

格雷福斯直到走进身都没有做出反应,崔斯特心想有效,想再开口说些什么,拳头再一次打了过来.躲不掉,第一反应只能抬起左手抗下那一击.上臂实实地挨上一拳,神经传达到大脑地痛感让崔斯特分心思考刚才那拳打在自己鼻梁上会有多可怕."好吧,商讨失败."袖子里滑出的牌在指尖绕了几圈,又被收了回去,他可没有兴趣挑战瓦罗兰唯一的规则.没有时间给他犹豫,格雷福斯又是一记朝着他下巴.他急忙侧身闪开,准备往左前方跑,这让刚刚右手的牌掉了两张出来.细微的声响吸引了格雷福斯一点注意,这只是崔斯特无数底牌中的一张,却成功激起了这个男人的怒火.本应朝上打向墙壁却顺势胳膊往后一拐,肘部击中了崔斯特右胸.这让他地逃跑不得已一滞,在肉搏上经验老道的男人抓住了猎物这个停顿,转身一拳打向崔斯特鼻梁,被屈身躲掉后又立马弯起膝盖踢中他的腹部.崔斯特被这下打得两眼发黑,踉跄后退几步跌坐在墙边,彻底失去了反抗机会,只能用双臂护住薄弱的头部.

没有人喜欢挨打,但是在崔斯特被打的意识模糊前感知到一个好消息,自己的老朋友并没有攻击致命部位或者扯开自己双手把自己打个鼻青脸肿,但坏消息是即使这样自己也没有办法逃开.没人知道过了多久,拳打脚踢似乎停了.崔斯特刚准备,开口才刚说出一个音节,又是一拳打在肩膀上吃痛地让他说不出话.

“闭嘴......”一直沉默不语的男人终于张了嘴.格雷福斯把抽完的雪茄扔在脚边,抬起脚把同雪茄一样廉价的破木烟嘴踩碎，一只手拉下崔斯特护住头颅的胳膊,一只手则解起皮带.

“咳咳...马尔科姆你看起来很落魄.”崔斯特眯起眼睛试图习惯光源,看清楚对方动作后毫不恐慌反而嘲笑起来.

“我说了闭嘴！”格雷福斯揪住他的头发把头往自己胯部扯,从裤中掏出还未勃起的性器,钳着崔斯特的下巴强迫他含进去,然后拽着他微长的头发前后耸动起来.

嘴里腥臭的器官还是半软,雄性独有的腥膻跟喉头的血腥味儿混在一起让崔斯特做呕,可卡在下颌骨上的手并不允许自己这么做.他也只能被迫吞吐起嘴里的玩意儿.

崔斯特知道逃不掉.如果必须面对的还不如让自己看起来体面点.而且这并不是第一次了,他们之间全然不能称之为做爱,只能说是交媾的性行为.在以前他还不叫崔斯特,他们还在联手洗劫瓦罗兰的时候.自己在吸引女人方面可能比玩牌更加无师自通,那时总会有性感妩媚的床伴被领进他们的住处,或许就是对自己性生活太饱满产生的怨恨？某次任务险些失败后两人激烈的争吵,格雷福斯突然就咬住了他的嘴唇.没错,咬.那绝对不能称之为吻.后来的一切好像也就顺利成章,在老旧出租屋里吱呀作响的破床上算不上完美的性爱,但崔斯特承认,在被格雷福斯天赋异禀的老二操射的时候,那感觉确实有别于射在比尔吉沃特酒吧的那些妖艳女郎身上.之后的交媾时常发生,似乎都是格雷福斯单方面的强迫，但崔斯特又并不反抗,就像他给所有人的印象一样捉摸不透.或许因为他没有面子,那是没有性命之忧的家伙才在乎的东西,活下去和自身感到愉悦远比面子这种东西重要得多.上人和被上得到的都是高潮,更何况他也并不讨厌格雷福斯.

从“美好”的过去回到当下,现在崔斯特机械地活动着脑袋,因为嘴里渐渐开始坚硬的性器无法吞咽,口水和其他什么东西顺着他下巴一点点流下打湿了他的胡子.他也只能期盼格雷福斯快点射出来,毕竟遍体鳞伤地坐在墙角给人口交并不能带来什么自身的愉悦.

"糟糕极了"格雷福斯觉得,崔斯特的口交没有任何的技巧但十分顺从.可这种怪异的感觉让格雷福斯心神不安,他仰起头微闭上眼,手则压着对方的脑袋让其含得更深.预想的征服感并没有来到,崔斯特毫无挣扎,用温热的口腔包裹住格雷福斯逐渐粗硬的性器."操,真的是糟糕极了"这种单纯的接纳让格雷福斯感觉身下不是崔斯特,而只是一件器物.他睁开眼,看到崔斯特浅蓝色的眼睛盯着自己,那种怪异感更强烈了.可尽管格雷福斯觉得再糟糕再别扭,自己的小兄弟已经硬了,这是不争的事实.

他早该想到的,这家伙本就没有什么所谓的尊严.

格雷福斯松开了牵制对方的手,把性器从崔斯特嘴里退出来.他立马咳嗽了起来,边咳边吐出一些前液和血.格雷福斯也不管不顾,用脚踢踢崔斯特,把他摆成一个跪趴着的姿势.

“嘿，马尔科姆.看来你的早泄好多了嘛.”崔斯特咳完抹抹嘴,接着便说出与自己狼狈样子丝毫不符的讥讽.格雷福斯也不被激怒,用脚尖踹了下他的肩,示意他把身子压低屁股抬高.然后把他的裤子扒到大腿根,一巴掌打了上去.格雷福斯看了看崔斯特被手遮住的脸,对方似乎没什么反应.接着往人臀上吐了两口唾沫,并起食指中指,插进了肠道.

“嘶...你真的是穷到窑子都去不起了,跑来竟然只是为了上老朋友.”崔斯特因为疼痛放慢了语速,可嘲讽的语气丝毫没有减弱.一定要在嘴上占够便宜，他偶尔都会开玩笑说这是他的人生信条.

格雷福斯“啧”了一声,不知是因为对方从不饶人的嘴,还是因为有些艰涩的扩张，从未舒展过的眉头又拧起.被强行进入的部位炙热且干涩,尽可能地排斥着异物,只能再往交合处吐几口唾沫妄图起到润滑的效果.他时而曲起手指按压肠壁,时而做剪状撑开穴口让其习惯侵入.格雷福斯无意戳弄时突然听见崔斯特发出细小的低吟,这让他心中升起一丝本不该有的幼稚成就感.

“马尔科姆...我有些口味独特的‘朋友’说跟男人睡比跟女人睡更爽,恩...可我并没有感觉到啊.看来是你不行的的原因吧.”腺体被刺激的生理反应并不足以让崔斯特停下讥嘲.

“闭嘴,等会有的你叫的.”格雷福斯显然对对方的叫嚣极为不满.随后看到崔斯特把脸埋在胳膊里,发出了不知是呜咽还是暗笑的细碎声音.这让格雷福斯更恼怒了.他只能塞进第三跟手指,继续按压肠道内那个柔软的小突起.终于,崔斯特闭嘴了.

格雷福斯根本不想做什么润滑,更不想让崔斯特舒服,可是他总得让自己操进去.赛后巧遇,不算解气的一顿胖揍,忽然就萌生出想要羞辱对方的念头.然而格雷福斯后悔了,那个老狐狸面对任何事情都永远是一副得心应手又心安理得的样子.就应该把崔斯特打的意识模糊然后扔在这儿,自己转身就走,更不用像现在这样强压耐心给这个混蛋扩张.

崔斯特其实比格雷福斯要高,不算消瘦,但是那身材跟精壮实在挨不上关系.最开始格雷福斯上他的时候是有负罪感的,即使并不多.毕竟尽管这个老狐狸魔法伎俩和心眼如何高超,在肢体力量上不如自己是事实.但久而久之他就打消了这个荒唐的念头,崔斯特确实在他们之间的性中从不主动也无法反抗,但是他那种坐享其成的态度实在让人火大.从不隐晦地下流嘲弄,粗暴前戏中偶尔地挑逗,包括余韵中泄露出的猫科动物般眼神.可不得不说,崔斯特作为同性性伴侣,几乎是完美的.

枯燥地手指扩张让格雷福斯想起了过去的“欢愉”.这个姿势应该能看到崔斯特过肩的头发披散着搭在肩上,反弓着背,腰部扯出一个夸张的弧度,接下来是手感极佳的臀.不多的肌肉包裹着蝴蝶骨,形成好看的线条.崔斯特的肩并不窄,但腰足以称得上纤细,靠近臀部的地方还有两个微微陷下的腰窝.可这不是在破旧出租屋的腐木地板或者比尔吉沃特鲜有人烟的脏乱后街,偌大的召唤师大厅里只有细微低吟和微不可闻的水声.而崔斯特,依然还穿着那身娘兮兮的红马甲.

现实的反差让格雷福斯的耐心更快消失,他抽出手指,也不管对方还能不能够接纳.走进身把自己硬了很久的东西抵在洞口.崔斯特嘴上又开始念念有词些“终于不用手了.是不是硬不起来.”之类的嘲讽.格雷福斯刚准备长驱直入好好爽一下也让那个混蛋闭嘴,突然,他似乎想起了什么,从裤子口袋里掏出一块皱巴巴的黑布,虽然非常普通但着实让人好奇为何他会带在身上.格雷福斯一把抓住对方的长发,强迫跪趴着的崔斯特直起身子.用那块布蒙住崔斯特的眼睛并在脑后打了个结实的绳结,看着自己松手后对方又跌落回狼狈的姿势,满意的发出一声嗤笑.最后一手箍住崔斯特的腰,一手握住自己的,一杆进洞.

“多日不见,马尔科姆你还真有情趣,还会玩蒙......”崔斯特还在不知好歹地调笑些什么,但很快,他闭嘴了.不是因为体内粗大性器地进入,虽然同为男人崔斯特也承认格雷福斯那东西实在令人嫉妒.而是因为那块布.

那是个罕见的魔术礼装,格雷福斯前两天完成委托后搜刮尸体时找到的.系住眼睛时不仅可以蒙蔽对方的观感,更重要的,还可以阻隔对方的魔法感知.可似乎,格雷福斯并不清楚他的实际能力.

无助,无助感,强烈的无助感如同潮水把崔斯特淹没.与儿时不能熟练使用魔法不同,是彻底无法感知到自己能力的存在.

那个蓝眼睛的小孩被当成了怪物.仅仅是把纸牌的花色变换掉这种小伎俩.就惊动了世代谨小慎微的民族.

"这是我的能力啊,不是什么妖术.这样就不会有人欺负我们了！为什么要把我绑在桅杆上...放开我...放开我啊！"

“放开我！”

一句并没有伴随挣扎地申诉.格雷福斯明显感到惊讶,难得能从身下男人嘴里听到求饶.“老伙计,你要是早点服软肯定会好受的多.”没有反驳,他有些失望.崔斯特传来的依然只有细微低喘.格雷福斯不期待什么了,把老二拔置穴口又狠狠操进去,一心只想着快点完解决生理需求.

商人一定是卑微下贱的,居无定所又爱乘人之危,更何况是连领地都没有的民族.这是大陆住民的一致想法.不管他们带着多少奇珍异宝,态度又如何谦卑.陆上居民总会在交易结束后撕下面具,用最丑恶的嘴脸和辱骂把他们赶出陆地.长老和族人永远都是一副懦弱顺从的模样,但懦弱顺从也不代表心中没有怨恨.

少年从没去过陆地.因为长老说他是被妖术诅咒的不详孩子,踏上陆地会给族里带来不幸.船舶路过了一个又一个港口,从孩童长成少年,他的世界里依然只有船舱窗户外斑斓的船帆,还有那几张偶尔会依照他心情变换花色的破旧纸牌.但是少年始终不明白,为什么陆地令人神往,族人回来眼里却都充满了愤恨,岸上的人都是坏人么？他不敢问,因为大人们从陆上回来时,等待他的只会有被拽出船舱的一顿毒打.

毫不压抑地哭喊和囊袋拍击在臀上的啪啪声在空旷的召唤师大厅中反复回荡,刺激着格雷福斯的神经,让他加快了腰部的耸动.崔斯特很少在床上哭出来,生理泪水也不常见.事实上格雷福斯看到崔斯特在任何情况下哭的次数都屈指可数.但这并不影响他的兴致,无非是以后多一个讽刺崔斯特的谈资罢了.性器地抽插让本不该用于交媾的部位渐渐湿热,操入时柔软的肠壁包裹着自己的老二,离开时那些软肉又好像恋恋不舍般含住.格雷福斯刚开始飘飘欲仙,身下人肌肉突然夹紧,弄得他进退两难.“啧,放松.”说罢抬手在崔斯特臀上拍了一巴掌,丰盈的臀立刻映上浅红色的手印.可对方丝毫没有放松,反而哭声越发大了.“操！老骗子你他妈怎么哭成这样了.”唾骂一声索性掐紧崔斯特的腰,不管对方的阻挠和疼痛,直接靠着蛮力蹭过腺体顶到了最深处.

纸牌不仅可以变换花色,还能遵从自己的意志移动.少年渐渐不拘泥于打发闲时,他开始小心翼翼的训练自己使用这些卡牌,尽管有时候会不听指挥,有时候也会划伤自己,他依然躲避着族民把自己的能力训练的越发娴熟.终于,又一次的靠岸停泊中,他用卡牌划断了把自己绑在船舱角落的麻绳.兴奋又紧张地踏上了陆地.

集市,灯火,玲琅满目.眼前更多的是人.三五而行的朋友,有说有笑的三口之家,举止亲密的情侣,少年从来没有见过那么多人.

一个扎着麻花辫的小女孩注意到自己,新奇地走过来.“你不住在城里嘛？我怎么从来没有见过你呀？”突如其来的问题令少年一时语塞,支支吾吾好一会儿才说出“额...我住在船上.”“船上？哎？真好玩.你们竟然不住在陆地上.那你的家在哪里呢？”“家...我的家在......”小女孩的好奇心丝毫没有减退,嘟起嘴看着少年,也不奇怪为何少年半天说不出个结果.可惜少女并没有听见答案,就被匆忙赶来的大人拉走了.大人看到少年身上的民族服饰，脸上立刻有了厌恶的神情.“别跟他说话！他是没有家的孩子,是怪物！”

"不我有家！！我不是怪物不是！！明明我们都是一样的人啊,为什么只因为我生活在船上...？"

少年激动的浑身发抖想辩解些什么,但张嘴又什么都说不出.楞在原地许久,最后只能带着刚才的念头,漫无目的的在集市中游荡.

崔斯特硬了,格雷福斯往他两腿间摸过去,硬的好像再碰一下就会射出来.“知道么，你被我操硬了.真是淫贱.”羞辱地话语没有得到回应,格雷福斯只能把气撒在更加粗鲁地进出上.前液摩擦产生的色情水声也加入了大厅的回响,囊袋和硬卷的毛发把崔斯特的屁股蹭红了一大片,配合在股见进出的粗大.看起来十分有视觉冲击.格雷福斯觉得对方似乎格外敏感,隔着布料都能感受到他因为快感浑身颤抖的厉害,似乎一掐就会像被踩到尾巴的猫一样弹起来.

少年也索性不管会不会被发现,在集市中晃悠到深夜才往码头的方向走,他哼着船调,看上去心情舒畅.毕竟不管被人说了什么,这也是他第一次踏上岸.可就在靠近码头的地方,他听见吵杂的打斗声,借着昏暗的灯光能看清是几个喝醉的赌徒在用棍棒驱赶殴打着族民们.

"陆上的人真的都是坏人...？那被坏人欺负转而来欺负我的他们呢？为什么我们会是怪物...为什么他们又说我是怪物...不详...？我真的不详么？"道貌岸然的长老,对自己拳脚相加的族人,冷漠的双亲.眼前的事实太过震惊,少年一时间无法思考,口袋里的纸牌朝着这群赌徒飞去,其中某人正中一人左胸.看见同伴丧命其他的人落荒而逃,连手里的武器都来不及带走.族人们惊喜于得救,连忙念谢起神明来.少年从暗处走出,脸上带着喜悦的神情.“我把他们赶跑了,大家得救了！”丑恶的嘴脸面面相觑,接着不约而同拿起了地上的棍棒.

“暴力复仇违反了我们民族的法则.”

"那你们对我的暴力又算什么？！！"

“你又不顾劝阻踏上陆地给我们带来不幸.”

"是你们懦弱！！跟我没有关系！"

“可怜的孩子啊,只因你被妖术诅咒...”

"这不是什么妖术,这是神送给我的力量！！"

“我以长老之名,在此将托比厄斯...”

“托比厄斯...”高潮来的很突然,格雷福斯喊着男人早已无人知晓的名字射在对方深处.他拔出自己释放完的东西,把崔斯特翻了个面让他躺着,自己则靠在墙边喘着气.地板上那摊液体表明了一切,崔斯特也洩了,在哭喊中,毫无预兆的高潮.

无助,无助感,强烈的无助感如同潮水一般...等等？不是如同潮水,这就是潮水.他被扔下船了啊,被诞生的地方抛弃.

深夜的水流冰凉刺骨,无助的少年毫无章法的摆动手臂,他不会游泳.

可是为什么自己会被抛弃呢？自己应该不会弄错任何事,不会输才对.

氧气流逝,慌乱中河水留进了鼻腔,少年想咳出来却又吸入了更多的水.

自己不会输,局面实在不利的时候...道歉,对！道歉不就好了！

意识开始远离,视线渐渐模糊,可他还能借着月光看到一块块船帆的颜色.少年绝望的挣扎着,他的纸牌却并不能帮助他.他张嘴似乎想要说什么,却又无法发声.也没有人能听见.

对不起

“对不起...”

格雷福斯显然被这三个字吓坏了."对不起？从崔斯特嘴里？？？？？？！"这一吓让他想起蒙住对方双眼的布还没揭开,伸过手想去拿下,那块布已经被浸得透湿.

崔斯特看起来糟糕极了,脸上满是泪痕,胡子被打湿成了一缕.他挣扎着爬起来,不顾腿间的一片狼藉，把脱了一半的裤子穿好.接着站起来,双目无神地看了格雷福斯一眼,弯腰捡起早就被扔到一旁的帽子,一瘸一拐地走出了召唤师大厅,只留格雷福斯还呆呆地坐在那儿.

“操,为什么是那个老骗子活该被我报复,却搞得我是坏人一样！”

战争学院 召唤师大厅 下一场峡谷战斗也将如期而至


End file.
